


snap shot

by vilecrypter (MarshaDecamiro)



Series: Fate Week 2021 [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/vilecrypter
Summary: With her camera in hand Mash plans on catching each little moment with her Senpai on their trip. No matter how small or unexciting the moment may seem at the time.Fate Week Day 6 - travel
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder
Series: Fate Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104137
Kudos: 6





	snap shot

**Author's Note:**

> let me take mash on a road trip so she can see the world when this is all over and just have fun.

To say that Mash was exhausted would be an understatement, asking if they could stop when she needed a break felt silly, but Senpai just smiled. Taking her hand and walking to a bench with the most shade, Mash laughs they didn't have to do that, but it was just like them to do so, telling her that they would be back before jogging off to get a snack from the nearby machines.

Call it a knee-jerk reaction to the constant threat to their lives, but Mash almost shot up to chase after them. It was enough to make even Mash herself smile, reminding her that just this once, nothing would hurt them, she didn't need to worry, but old habits die hard and the itch to remain on alert was a powerful one. Camera in hand Mash browses through the pictures that she had already taken on their trip. 

A sea of people in a busy town center, pictures of flower gardens, various sights from the road trip, and food. Some are blurry snapshots that Mash took in a hurry, not wanting to miss a moment that she wanted to remember, and mixed in with those are pictures that she took of her Senpai along with some of herself. Little moments that she didn't want to forget, little moments that she wanted to have to decorate her wall afterward. With her camera in hand Mash plans on catching each little moment with her Senpai on their trip. 

"Mash! This machine has ramune sodas what flavor would you like?" Senpai's call of her name pulled Mash from her thoughts, laughing Mash responds raising her camera up to snap a quick shot of her Senpai's smiling face with a snack and ramune soda in hand. No matter how small or unexciting the moment may seem at the time. It was all wonderful, this world that they had saved and now Mash was able to see it all alongside her Senpai.

Happier now, more than ever at their chanced meeting and even more so, that when everything went wrong Senpai took her hand. Again, and again no matter the situation. From bleeding out on the floor to her revival and every little moment afterward, always taking her hand and Mash doing the same in return when and as needed. 

The clinking of their glass bottles together, the happy sigh of the cold, sweet liquid, and the snack's flavor melding together was an absolutely horrible combination, but with Mash's laughter and her Senpai's, it was nice. It's silly little moments of peace like this, that makes Mash happy to have met them. 


End file.
